Say you love me
by spawn32818
Summary: Bra and pan come home after months will they come home to their loves they ran from.


SAY YOU LOVE MEBra held pan's hand tightly "You know we are so gonna get it right?" pan could sense her fear "Don't worry bra, they will be so surprised we are home they will not yell at us for awhile" she laughed. Bra sighed "I guess your right". As they turned down the street that was familiar since childhood pan began to panic. "Bra why don't we head to the bar, once were drunk, we won't care what they say eh?" bra smirked "Pan son your a genius, that is why your my best friend". Pan turned the car around, both saiyan's laughing as they headed to the city.Beer shot from bra's nose as she fell from her stool laughing at pan who she now joined on the floor. Both girls were busting with laughter. "Hey bartender we seemed to have spilt our drinks, can we get another please" pan laughed fiercely at bra while she batted her eye's. He sighed as he eyed the missing wall from the first time he told them they were cut off. "Hai, it's on the way" he dashed behind the bar before that was gone. Both watched with amusing eyes as he ran around. "Bra I believe he is scared of us, whyever for" pan slurred. Bra and pan looked at the hole where the wall used to be and bust out laughing, they held on to the stool's almost in tears. The bartender sat down their drinks and quickly made a exit. He wiped off the bar with a frown as the girls howling laughter flooded the room must to his annoyance.Trunks swiped goten's feet from under him as he charged back at him. Goten quickly recovered before trunks hit. Trunks smirked "Come on weakling" goten frowned "Trunks IM no weakling, don't make me beat you beyond a sensu bean" he chuckled at trunk's expression. "Any time son, anytime" trunks powered up and the two flew at each other. The two spared for a hour until hunger began to defeat them both. Goten stopped "Trunks, can we eat now" he grinned the famous son grin and scratched his head. Trunks rolled his eyes and smiled "Hai, goten let's go to the bar and get some food and have a few beers". Goten looked like a kid on Christmas day "Sounds good to me. Let's go" They took to the sky with their stomach growling.Pan was staggering around the pool table as she went to make her shot, she almost tripped which made bra laugh. "Panny be careful, we don't want you to break your saiyan neck young lady" pan laughed as bra covered her mouth "Oop's did I say our secret" she giggled to the guys they were playing pool with. "Bra it's your turn, but since you said secret's I got one too" pan hiccuped. Bra's eyebrow shot up "You kept something from me pan" she tried to look mad but a smile broke through. Pan smirked "I'm in love with your brother" bra missed her shot, she turned to pan while her partner took his turn "Well I love your uncle, so were even" both girls fell down as they laughed on the floor." "No we hate them remember we made a vow to hate them" pan yelled. After the game the two returned to their table with their partners "Sweetie can we get some more drinks here" pan grinned to the bartender who nodded his head in defeat.Gavin and Sean smiled at each other while bra and pan laughed both were wasted to no end. They just knew they were getting lucky. Gavin turned to bra "So bra were you from?" she tilt her head to glance at him "You don't know who I am?" she giggled "Pan he doesn't know who I am, Can you believe it?". Pan looked shocked then sipped her drink "You my friend are looking at the one and only Bra Briefs" with that she gulped her remaining drink and raised her hand for another. Gavin looked like he hit the lottery "You mean to tell me you are trunks briefs president of capsule Corp family" She hated when she was referred with trunks, she frowned "Yea his sister and this is pan son granddaughter of the great Mr.Satan". Bra smirked when she heard pan groan, she wasn't about to hang out by herself. The spit their drinks across the table when they looked up to see the guys mouths wide open in shock. Sean glanced over at Gavin "Wow this is so cool" Gavin seemed to share his thoughts, "Would you ladies care to dance?"Both nodded in agreement and they stumbled to the dance floor.Goten and trunks walked in and took a seat at the bar. "Hey buddy can we get two beers" The guy looked like he wanted to cry. Goten narrowed his eyes "Are you ok mister?" goten asked with concern. The man shook his head "No bud, IM not these girls have been in here for 3 hours and they are drunk, I tried to cut them off and call a cab but they blew my wall away" he said pointing to the wall. Both turned around and looked at it. "How did they blow it up?" trunks asked his voice low expecting him to name a enemy. The man half laughed "You might think IM crazy but they simply pointed a finger and then boom, gone. Well what will yall be having again?". Neither one answered him as they stared at the wall. Goten turned to him once more "Are they still here?" he asked while trunks studied the wall. He shook his head again "Hai, buddy right over there".Goten fell off the stool and watched he blinked hoping it was a illusion. Trunks turned when he heard goten fall "Goten your such a dork" trunks growled. Goten just sat and stared ahead. Now trunks was confused "What the hell are you staring at goten? he raised his finger and pointed, "Trunks look at the girls who are drunk" he was pissed and trunks knew by the ki shift in him, so he turned around to see. Goten felt the shift in trunks like his as they both watched a drunk bra and pan falling on two guys in the center of the bar. "Pan" trunks hissed, "Bra" goten whispered through clenched teeth. Neither one paid attention to the fact that they both began to walk across the floor, it was almost as if their mind wasn't controlling their feet instead in was the anger and rage they were now both holding. Pan and bra were so drunk they didn't realize they were just found."So bra what is it like being related to trunks?" Gavin asked between kisses. Bra snarled she hated being asked about her brother "Well let's see he is a bossy, overprotective and a womanizer" she spat. Pan giggled "What about my uncle, they are best friends for a reason you know". Bra couldn't breath she was laughing so hard "Well pan monkey see, monkey do" they stumbled around barley managing to stand up and they laughed at the inside joke. Pan lost her balance and was falling taking bra with her until a hand wrapped it's self around her waist alittle to tightly for her comfort. She heard bra say that's hurts and she spun around to dizzily look into a pair of familiar blue eyes. "Trunks is that you? she asked dumbly cause she knew it was. She turned from his gaze to glance at bra who was being pulled up by goten she couldn't help it she just laughed.Soon bra joined in the laughter and too trunks and goten's surprise they were both on the floor laughing hysterically. Gavin just smiled as him and Sean went to help them up "We got them now, you can leave" trunks said through clenched teeth as he came between Gavin and bra. "Trunks move and let me get up, we are having fun"She hiccuped. Pan swatted goten's hands away "Really uncle you act like papa sometime just go we can handle ourselves" she giggled as she grabbed bra who in turn grabbed gavin.They began to walk away much to trunks and goten's shock. Before they knew it the pathway was blocked with two saiyan who didn't seem the slightest bit happy. Pan looked up at trunks and got lost in his eyes (god he is so sexy, what a wouldn't give for a night with him) she broke her thought what was she thinking she quickly gained control.Trunks turned his head to bra "Where in the hell have you two been, you leave for six months with no word, suppressed your ki so we couldn't find yall, tell me now" the anger in his voice didn't go unnoticed. Bra knew the danger her brother could cause her but with her being drunk she didn't seem to give a shit "You come in here acting like daddy, demanding where I was and now you tell me I have to explain to you ha in your dreams big brother" she smirked as she ran her finger down his chin. Gavin was beginning to get mad "Hey man why don't you leave them be we will make sure they get home" he hissed. Before they could react trunks had Gavin on the ground, goten held bra back smirking at the guys. "Look here boy" he smirked "that is my sister over there and my friend so before I kill you I suggest you leave and never look back" he jerked him up and stood with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Sean stood way to close to pan for trunks liking goten could since his anger and he turned to Sean "That goes for you to" he said cracking his knuckles. Sean looked like he was about to object but pan cut him off "Sean you and Gavin should go before this gets ugly, we will call you tomorrow k" Gavin sighed "Allright pan if yall will be fine" "And why wouldn't they" goten pissly threw in. Gavin and Sean stepped up to kiss them goodbye, pan and bra locked in the embrace gasped as the guys were quickly thrown out. Goten could barley control the rage inside him, seeing bra kiss that guy set him off and he couldn't explain it he was shaken. Trunks couldn't even look at pan he was filled with hurt seeing pan with another man but he hide his feelings well. "Well we will be leaving now" trunks snarled the hurt was gone now replaced with anger. "Good, about time"she spat she grabbed bra and began to walk toward the table. "Trunks said we are leaving pan now get back here both of you" goten yelled. Pan raised her hand for another drink "So then leave don't let us stop you" bra said before she guzzled her beer and they burst into laughter. "Your not staying here bra vegeta briefs" goten yelled "As well as you pan son" trunks was louder much to the girls saiyan hearing they winced. Pan stood up and fell back down she was getting dizzy from the alcohol trunks was right by her side "Panny-chan let me take you home" his voice soften, pan almost gave in but her mind was quick to jump in. Sure pan he cares for you but like a sister remember she spat to herself. Pan struggled to hold her anger "Trunks you may go home if you like but we are staying" she was shocked when trunks pulled her hair and brought her head to his with such a force it would have killed a normal human but to pan it was just merrily uncomfortable." I don't think you understood me pan, your coming home with me now and then tomorrow we shall go see our parents ladies" trunks frowned when he caught a glimpse of fear in her eyes, he never wanted to scare her just make her listen. Bra knew goten was eyeing her she could feel his eyes on her burning straight through, her eyes looked up to confirm it. Bra hung her head in defeat "Pan they will not leave us alone, we might as well just go on home" she sighed. Goten glared "No you can't go home drunk like this what would your mother say" he hissed "Pan let's just go and sleep it off then we can go to capsule corp" bra said pan knew sleep would help her spinning head "Okay then we sleep and face the parents tomorrow" she shivered at the thought of her dad angry. "Goten you take bra home with you and pan will come to my house. We can meet at capsule corp in the morning" goten nodded his approval. "What I'm not going home with you I will stay with bra at goten's" pan jumped up fast. Trunks grabbed her arms harshly "Goten can't handle you both drunk alone, so your coming with me. Don't worry I wouldn't dream of touching you" he added coldly.The words hurt pan more than she lead on her heart was once again torn by the one and only trunks briefs. "Goten, Im going with you, bra can go with her brother" pan smiled frankly. "No" they both screamed in unison, bra and pan had to cover their ears goten was pissed "Damn it trunks let's just all stay at your place" he nodded "let's go then". Bra and pan turned and began to walk to the door "Man of all the places they had to come here and find us" bra laughed as she leaned on pan. They waved to the bartender who looked like his whole world was light up. Trunks and goten stared as they walked outside "I don't get it, they disappear for six months, without a word and we find them here drunk and in the company of some punks" trunks hissed "We shall get some answer's"The girls held their throbbing heads as trunks and goten paced the kitchen screaming "Now I will not ask again bra why in the hell did you leave?" bra sighed "Trunks I just wanted something new ok big deal, I came home didn't I?" he glared "Yes after you worried mom and dad and I. Hell they don't even know your home" pan was in no mood to listen to this "Look guys stop acting like we committed a crime ok we are grown adults not the little girls you both refuse to look past" trunks watched her chest heave from her yelling and could feel himself being aroused, he forced it away and looked back at her with eyes so cold they would make vegeta proud. He smirked "I bet you were winning over some boys and decided to follow them even though they could never possibly want you" he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall "What do you think goten?". Goten ran his fingers through is hair and frowned "Do you know the pain your parents are going through pan, your grandmother is frantic. And yall claim to be adults" he snickered "Grow up and quit wasting your life on men you put before your family, how do you two expect anyone to fall in love with yall, when your so immature" he stopped next to trunks and took a spot on the wall smiling."What in the hell do you two know about love, how dare you say we are immature when yall can't even see love in front of your face" Bra was screaming as the tears fell from her eyes and she ran from the kitchen. Everyone jumped at the slamming of a door. Goten and trunks looked at each other and shrugged both turned to the table that was shaking. Pan's ki was rising fast she had never been so mad. She flew from the table tears in her eyes as she walked up to them. Each one of her hands found a cheek, both of them stood shocked as she pulled back "You had no right to say those things" she sobbed "We left cause we had to, yes we both are in love and it is not returned. It was hard to see them everyday so we left to get over them" both looked on not knowing what to say. Pan wiped the tears away and glared "Bra was right uncle, because she is in love with you and you refused to see the women that would have given her soul to have you". She gasped between sobs "And you mr.briefs did you know that this immature little girl has lost her heart to you?" pan growled god she hated them both right now. Pan looked up to see them both staring at her with their mouths dropped "Tomorrow we shall go home, maybe it is best if we just stay clear of each other from now on" she could feel the tears coming and fled leaving them to ponder on what she said.Pan slowly opened the door to bra's room, her eyes fell on the saiyan crying on the bed. Bra listened to the foot steps drawing near. "Goten if that's you get out" she muffled from the pillow. Pan sat down next to her and cried "I supposed you heard me tell them right?" she asked, she felt the movement of bra's head as she nodded "Im sorry bra but I was angry, they had no right" bra cut her off by sitting up and hugging her "Pan we are best friends nothing will ever change that I could never be mad at you sweetie" she smiled when pan yawned "Go get some sleep hon, Im going to the rest room and then bed". Pan stood up and stretched "Okay you win, come on I'll walk ya half way" As pan opened the door they ran smack into a hard chest, goten stared down at them frowning "Pan you cant drop a bomb on us like that then leave" he snarled, heads turned as a door was shut. Trunks came from pan's room pissed "She's not in there goten" he said. Goten sighed "I got them both here". Trunks walked up and shoved pan in the room slamming the door much to bra's shock. "Pan what the hell" she yelled as goten swung her around. Bra's balance was thrown still from the beer so goten caught her before she fell."Let me go, I don't want to talk to you" she yelled as she punched him. Even though it took his breath he smirked "You have no choice ms. briefs" he smiled as he threw her over his shoulder and headed for the kitchen. Pan backed away till her back touched the wall, she was trapped as trunks brought both arms up to hold her there. With his fingers he began to trace her jaw "Panny" he said with a deep breath "Do you know how beautiful you are" she wiggled to get free but it only managed to anger him. "You tell me you love me then you fight me, but I thought this is what you wanted" pan snorted a laugh "No trunks I used to want it, but not anymore" he smirked as he leaned closer "Oh I do believe your lying pan son, you never were quite good at it". This only got her mad "Well I made you think I loved you didn't I" She pretended not to hear his sudden intake of breath or see the pain in his blue eyes. " Maybe there is something between me and Sean you think?" before she could react she was thrown across the room and hit the bed.Trunks pounced on her before she got away "Take that back pan, now before Im forced to do something gohan will make me regret"he hissed. She couldn't believe it he was hurt genually hurt, it was in his eyes, but was it too good to be true. She winced as she tried to get away but only felt his grip tighten around her "And what if I don't trunks then what?" she growled "Panny what would you say if I told you I loved you?" he whispered. She knew it must have been hard for him to say that and she felt sorry for hurting him, but he hurt her far more and for that she wouldn't play his game. Pan smirked "I would say who cares" she said flatly. The pain stung her cheek as she fought back the tears he hit her, she never dreamed trunks would harm her. His breathing was shaky as he tried to talk "Oh panny, honey I never meant to hurt you, please believe me. I let my anger control me, just like my father" he sat up and buried his head in his hands and sobbed. Pan felt her whole world break with his sobs, she sighed "Trunks it's ok, I deserved it really" he spun around "Like hell you did, pan if I would have know you loved me I could have told you the same, I have loved you always. I just didn't know you felt the same, I would lie in bed at night and cry for you, I was a older man and a young girl like you would never want me" he breathed then smiled "Well till now, pan please say you still do" she couldn't speak, she was lost in those deep blue pools, the ones she loved so much. God she dreamed of this day for years and now it was here but for how long.Trunks are you telling me you love me?" she cried "And if you do for how long" her eyebrows raised waiting for a answer. Pan's shoulders sagged as he stood up and walked away to the window. He stood there for what seemed like hours to her, finally he spoke "Pan, after I tell you I love you and have spent many lonely night in my bed longing for you to be there with me, you still have to ask?". Pan couldn't help but laugh which only got a annoyed look from trunks "Trunks I still love you as well as bra does goten that is why we couldn't stay away, better to love from afar then never again but I want you forever trunks not weeks, or months" she sighed. "Then say you will have me pan and Im yours" he slowly walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands. Trunks gently kissed the cheek he slapped he frowned "Pan I am a saiyan as well as you are but I swear on my love for you I will never harm you again". She wiped the tears from her face, she knew he would keep his promise.Pan smiled as she pushed back the hair from his face, she never been so happy. Trunks smirked "Panny will you be my mate?" he eyed her waiting for a response. She was shocked "Trunks you can't be serious, I mean really I know things will change I can't risk it" she felt disappointed that he didn't correct her. Pan didn't get a chance to voice it as trunks laid her down and began to fiercely kiss her, pan lost all thought as trunks began to unbutton her shirt.Bra crossed her arms as she sat in the kitchen "Goten when I said I didn't want to talk to you that didn't mean drag me to the darn kitchen" she spat through clenched teeth. She reminded him of trunks that it made him laugh. Bra's eyes narrowed as he watched him as she took it making fun of her. "This makes you laugh eh?. I know little bra in love with goten, hardy har har" she fumed as she stood up and headed out the kitchen. At first goten didn't sense her movement but finally noticed and tackled her in the living room "No you don't bra we are going to talk" he grabbed her side so she couldn't roll away from him. Tears fell down her cheek "About what goten, or is it that funny that you would make fun of me huh?" Goten's eyebrows met in confusion "Bra who said I found it funny?" he felt her tense up but he just squeezed tighter "You are mad at me for loving you right?" she gasped.Goten sighed "No bra, Im not mad that you love me just mad because you never told me?" Bra pushed upright so she was sitting on the floor. "Goten look I know you love Paris I refuse to make a fool of myself for anyone so don't worry I can handle it okay". She wrapped her arms around her knees and slowly rocked herself. Goten didn't know what to say to her, he dreamed of the time he could be alone with her and tell her he loved her and now he was speechless. As goten faced the wall in silence,once again bra walked off. "Bra do you still love me?" he asked. He held his breath for a minute but no answer came. "Bra I asked you a question" he turned around to a empty room. Bra walked to the phone and pulled a number from her pocket she wanted out and she just knew her brother was giving pan the same problem. The phone rang once to be picked up quickly "Gavin hey it's bra" she spoke fast, she smiled at the sigh on the other end "Bra, Im so glad you called, Are you ok and pan?" she laughed "Just my usual brother that's all, but I was wondering if you cared to meet us back at the bar, we're making a break for it soon" she chuckled. Bra turned toward the growl from the doorway, there stood goten looking like he would love to take her head off. "Um goten Im on the phone so if you don't mind" he narrowed his eyes to her "LIKE HELL I DON'T MIND"he screamed. Bra jumped back with a "eek" as the phone was ripped from her hand. Goten got the phone and smirked "If I catch you talking with my mate again, I'll find you and kill you with my bare hands" and with that he slammed it down shattering it into a million pieces. Bra backed away as his hair flickered from black to blond and back to black, she could tell he was battling his anger.  
Why did you do that goten? Im grown and you don't have to check up on me or pan for that matter. And where the hell do you get off calling me your mate?" goten leaned on the wall grinning "Simple, I love you" he pushed off and slowly walked to her "This is a joke right" she finally managed to get out. His face looked pained "Bra you can deny it but you love me, if you would have told me before you and my niece took off you could have saved all of us the grief" bra stood in the middle of the kitchen with tears down her face "What are you saying goten?" she cried. Goten walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, he gently stoked her hair. "Bra, me and trunks searched for months when we couldn't find your ki, we both lost it, drawing in depression to the point that we barely spoke to each other". Bra's body was shaking as she burst into sobs, goten continued. "It was then when we decided to tell one another who we loved" he sighed "Bra I want to apologize about the bar tonight but we went through so much pain when we thought yall were dead, so imagine our shock when we go to eat and find you there drunk with two weaklings to boot" Bra gasped "Gavin is far from a weakling goten" she smiled "What if he is my mate eh?". The grip on her shoulder tightened then released, goten grabbed her chin to lift her face to match his "Then I guess I will have to kill him wont I". Bra's eyes widen in shock as he smirked.Bra frowned at him "That's not funny goten" he chuckled "Good it wasn't meant to be" with that he grinned and turned to the living room. The smirk was soon there replacing the grin as he could hear her yelling at him as she quickly followed him, oh yes he knew she was his now. Bra stepped into the living room to find the door open as goten stood in the doorway watching the night sky. Goten could sense her behind him and smiled, god he loved this women, his mate. Every bit of her screamed vegeta and bulma rolled into one body and he wouldn't have it any other way. "Goten" she whispered. Goten turned to her "Yes babe" was all he got out as her tongue invaded his mouth. Goten moved as fast as he could to the room, the women he loved was demanding him to make love to her and by golly he waited for this day and the stairs weren't about to slow him down. He dashed to the room he had at trunks place and smiled as he passed the room that the moans of his niece came from. (Trunks you son of a gun) even though it was his niece he knew that he loved her and always would, he approved it. The girl in his arms knocked him in the head and brought him from his thoughts. "Goten you baka, I said I want you why are we standing here?" she demanded. Now he knew why his dad thought his mother was cute when she yelled, and why vegeta could never tell the blue haired vixen she called mother no.Trunks woke to a arm smacking him in the leg. He glanced around till his eyes fell on a sleeping pan and he smiled. Trunks gently covered her up and got up, he never did get to eat and making love to his mate took every bit of energy he had. Pan mumbled something as she rolled over in her sleep knocking away the covers. One look at her body and trunks was half tempted to get back in bed, but the growling of his stomach said otherwise. He placed the covers on her again and let his hand travel her body when it stopped at her belly. The tiny ki sent a lump to his throat, his child called out to him, trunks hoped pan wouldn't be angry with him for doing it but he couldn't let her leave him again and somehow he knew she would be overjoyed.Goten grinned as he reached for another plate, he felt trunks ki when he awoke and knew hunger was the only thing tearing him away from pan, cause it woke him as well.Trunks let the smell of food guide him down the stairs. Goten was already eating when he came in. "This one for me" he asked. Goten nodded his head as he ate, they both sat in silence as they enjoyed the food. After each one was full, goten leaned over a smirked. Trunks raised his eyebrow "What?" he said as he leaned forward "Well are you going to tell me?, that was pretty loud moaning I heard trunksy boy". Trunks blushed with embarrassment, "Man goten your such a doof sometime" he smirked trying to change the subject. "And how did it go with my sister eh?" now it was his turn to smirk as goten's shade matched his own. Both began to gossip about the details as bra and pan hide behind the wall listening. "Gees they are worse then us" bra whispered as pan rolled her eyes."Well, we will have a announcement to make soon" goten said. Trunks blinked "Like what goten?" he questioned, "Bra is pregnant trunks, but before you yell at me let me tell you this, I love her and I know she will want this" trunks finished it for him "But you can't lose her again right?" he looked quilty and hung his head "I did it too for pan will be expecting the same time". Goten whistled "Trunks we are too good" trunks just laughed "So you want a boy or girl?" "No doubt about it a girl just like bra. And you?" Trunks smiled "A son, so me and my father can carry on the vegeta name" Goten yawned "Well we have finally got the mates we have longed for, and now we will be fathers, I say it was a good day". Both sat at the table and laughed together.Pan and bra both stood silent as their hands went protectively to their bellies. Bra began to cry, as pan just gasped. "Bra, I can feel it, a tiny ki" she said still trying to whisper. Bra just shook her head and sighed. "Panny can you believe it, six months ago we left them and now we come home to find they do love us too and now," she took a deep breath "We are going to be mother's" both rubbed their tummy's and grinned. Pan got a evil look in her eyes "Bra what do you say we make them sweat huh?" bra looked surprised "Panny, your not mad at trunks for knocking you up are you?" Pan growled "Bra we made a baby out of love don't make it sound cheap god, but no Im not just make them squirm for a bit that's all"Bra nodded "Well they seem to be pretty sure of themselves that they got us, baby or no baby. How about we make them think likewise?". Pan was grinning like mad "You thinking what Im thinking" she asked laughing. Taking bra's nod as a yes they leaned into the wall to check what they were up to. Trunks and goten were still talking and laughing as before. Pan and bra took their places, bra waited for her signal. "Now pan mouthed, bra smirked and began to stomp down the steps. "Pan hurry up, we need to leave before the asses get back" she shouted. Pan followed as planned "Im coming" she laughed "Gavin and Sean are waiting at the corner right" and with that they slammed the door and waited on the porch laughing.Goten and trunks went pale "They wouldn't dare" goten hissed. "Panny get back here damn it" trunks yelled. "Bra vegeta briefs" goten screamed. They felt bad at the hurt in the voices "Pan they are not going to find this funny" bra wordily spoke. She smiled as the door flew open and trunks and goten both tumbled out in their boxers. They were so intent of catching them they flew right by. "Hello leaving so soon" pan hollered up causing them to fall from the sky in shock. They both laid on the ground breathing heavily "Goten my friend, I do believe we was had" the both burst into laughter. "Well then I suggest the ones who did it better run cause when we catch our breath their gonna get it". Both girls squealed as they were caught and easily brought down. Goten tickled bra until she screamed "Say you love me and I'll stop" he smirked. "Okay, okay I love you silly" she said out of breath. He helped her up and kissed her. Goten and bra burst out with laughter as they noticed pan and trunks. Trunks held pan down, no matter how much she tried she couldn't get up. "Who is your mate?" trunks smirked "You are trunks" she answered laughing, "Who will never be with you ever, ever, ever?" she giggled "Sean won't trunks". Finally he let her up and they all four played around in the yard till the sun came up. As they stood there watching it goten and trunks took them into their arms. "Welcome home ladies" they said in unison. They turned and headed for the house.I DON'T KNOW WHY MY STORIES COME UP AS ONE PAGE, WHEN I PUT THEM IN PARAGRAPHS. PLEASE BARE WITH ME AS I TRY TO FIX IT. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW GOOD OR BAD. THANKS. 


End file.
